Steal My Heart
by Ciero1326
Summary: I've loved you for years now. At first I tried to deny it. We were on opposite sides, we fought, we bantered, and we hated each other. Or at least I thought we did. Not to mention the fact that we're both women. But I've loved you through all this time.. and I thought that now that we're friends, I'd be satisfied... But I'm not. I just wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel.


**Author's Note:** Hey there everybody! This was a gift to me from MiyuRisa for my birthday last year. She gave me the plot and did most of the work on it. And even though she gave me the entirety of this, I still wanna credit her for it. Thanks a bunch for the KiGo gift. Especially since it's your first KiGo _and_ yuri. At first the title for this was "What Would You Do?" but I felt like changing it. Please read and review on our first collaboration. Long live KiGo!

**Side Note (Important): **I would like to inform you all that both me and Miyu ignored the fact that Kim was dating Ron. Mostly because we both agreed that while Ron may be truly in love with Kim, we highly doubt that she feels the same. At best, we think he's just a rebound for Erik. So in this fic, they didn't start dating because they just didn't feel the spark the day after the prom.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible or any of it's characters and neither does MiyuRisa. Because if we _DID_ own them then KiGo would _definitely_ be canon.

Enjoy.

* * *

**..."Steal My Heart"...**

"Hey, Kimmie."

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if you were in love with someone totally different? Someone like your opposite."

Kim fell silent. Her breath was caught as she pondered on the ex-villainess' question. The two women were sitting on a couch in Shego's apartment, watching a romance/action movie after a boring day with no missions, no emergencies, nothing at all. It was about halfway through the movie when the green-skinned ex-thief, without warning, asked her the question. She really certainly wasn't expecting her to ask such an inquiry. Both her heart ad her mind raced as she thought of what she might have been implying.

Kim had had a crush on Shego since she was in high school, when they were still arch –enemies, even though she always denied it. It wasn't that she was homophobic or anything like that, and them being on opposing sides didn't really bother her. She denied it because… Well… It was Shego; evil, sarcastic, bitchy Shego. She did eventually come into terms with her feelings for the older woman a week after they had been friends when she was temporarily turned good by the Reverse Polarizer. After that, she began to notice the green-and-black clad thief more and more. The taunting and teasing, the way she fought, the way she moved, how her tight cat suit fit her, how it showed every enticing curve and ripple of her voluptuous figure, how her hips swayed as she walked, her seductive smirk, her mesmerizing emerald orbs, the way they always ended up in those various precarious positions, how the irresistibly sexy ex-criminal used to hold her hands above her head, her body hovering above Kim's, straddling her as her knee brushed up against her most sensitive spot, tantalizing black lips within reach, the husky voice that whispered into her ear, and the hot breath she felt against her skin that sent shivers down her spine; it was all too tempting. She had to force her libido into submission whenever she saw the green seductress.

At first, she thought it was just sexual attraction, but it clearly wasn't just that. The woman had posed a challenge for her. She constantly pushed her beyond her limits, making her stronger each time they fought (also making her respect for the thief grow and fall even more deeply in love with her) and now the villainess had reformed and fought by her side. She started working with Global Justice, along with Kim, as an official member of Team Possible. They had gone from their intense rivalry to the deep friendship they now had and, at that point, she would do anything to keep it going, to stay close to her; even if she had to deny her heart what it really wanted. She had gone through too much just to lose her again. It had already happened more than once, during the Eric/Lil' Diablo incident when she kicked her into that tower and almost got her killed (which she still apologizes for every now and then even though Shego had already forgiven the young hero) and even the Ms. Go incident which was before she had realized her feelings for the said ex-villainess (seeing as she lost her to the 'dark side'). The days Miss Go had stayed over; she couldn't help but want to spend every minute with the pale substitute teacher. Going shopping, watching a movie, having lunch together; it was just hanging out but she was on cloud nine. The taste she had of being with the older woman was addicting to her. Working alongside her, fighting on the same team, it felt amazing to her. When Ron had hit her with the Reverse Polarizer, just as the red light surrounded Shego, she felt her world slow down, as if it were on slow motion. She watched as the woman hunched over and the light fade until it disappeared. In her subconscious, she was praying to God that the machine had failed to change her back, but dread filled her as the cold glare stared back at her. As Shego left, saying "He needs me. Next time, Kimmie", her thoughts were "But I need you too." She pondered on that moment over and over for weeks and after heartfelt talks with Monique and her mother, she realized that the hollow feeling that kept creeping back no matter how much she tried to push it away was because she missed her. She missed just being around the pale woman and she came to the conclusion that she was in love with her. The days she spent not being able to simply have Shego near her felt like the pits of Hell itself and she'd be damned if either of those ever happened again.

Although Kim wouldn't want to risk their friendship and trust, she couldn't help but still hope that maybe, even just a little bit, the raven-haired former thief would return her feelings; but so far the older woman had never showed any change in the way she treated the redhead (save for the intense hate-like way she used to fight her with the intent to kill when they fought on different sides). And besides, she might not even swing that way. Shego could be homophobic for all she knew. No. she wouldn't risk it. She kept on telling herself that she was satisfied with being friends, that being near her green goddess was enough; but now… now she was starting to get her hopes up.

"Well… I wouldn't care. I'd do whatever I could to have them for myself." She blurted. _'Oh. God, why did I just say that? I don't even follow what I just preached. I can't even tell her how I feel about her. Way to give advice, Possible.' _

"I see…. Thanks." Shego replied and she kept quiet for the rest of the movie.

* * *

~ (THE NEXT DAY) ~

Kim finished her last class for the day. With Shego's inquiry from the previous night still fresh on her memory, she stopped by the mall to buy some stuff she was running low on when, out of the corner of her eye she saw her beloved raven-haired ex-villainess. She was about to go over and say 'Hi' but stopped in her tracks. Her heart sank at the sight. There she was, sitting at a café with someone. The woman she was with had beautiful, long blonde hair and sparkling, ocean blue eyes. She moved with true elegance and daintiness that reminded Kim of a royal lady. They sat there smiling and laughing like they were having the time of their lives. The young hero had never seen her love laugh so light-heartedly. She hadn't seen her be so cheerful and she, certainly, hadn't seen her smile like she did with the blonde. Her heart sank even further as the two stood from their seats and held each other in a tight embrace.

Kim ran from the scene as fast as she could without looking back until she arrived at her parents' house. She was thankful that her parents went on a trip and her brothers were at a sleepover. She hurriedly went to her room, threw herself on her beed and cried for hours until she fell asleep.

Soon, nightfall came and she heard the doorbell ring. She, not bothering to check the state of her face because she knows she looks terrible and hoped whoever was at the other side would leave her alone, begrudgingly got up from her bed and answered the door and, to her surprise, the person who stood there was her beloved Shego. She wore a black halter dress that reached just an inch above her knees. The dress clung to her body in a way that showed off her curvy figure perfectly, along with a fair amount of cleavage. She looked absolutely, stunningly, gorgeous.

"Are you okay, Kimmie?" she said, snapping the Kim out of her trance.

"Yeah... I'm fine." She replied, as she stepped to the side to make room for the sexy ex-thief so she could enter the Possible household.

"You sure? 'Cuz you don't look so good." She asked, a concerned expression on her usually smug face, as she made her way in. They went to the living room and sat on the couch, facing each other.

"I'm fine. Really. Just woke up, is all."

"Sorry to wake you then." She said, unconvinced, but dropped the topic, nonetheless, as to not pry into matters too personal to say. If Kim didn't want to tell her then she could let it go… for now. She could wait to talk about it when Kim would be emotionally ready.

"S'okay. So, what's the sitch?"

"Oh, right. I'm here to give you something." She said, holding out a small piece of green paper to the young, red-haired hero. Kim took the paper from Shego's hand and unfolded it to reveal a short, three-word message:

"I love you"

Kim was stunned. Her olive eyes widened. She read the message over and over, making sure she was reading it right. Once she was sure, she looked up at the woman before her. A gentle smile upon her face as she stared at Kim, her eyes filled with a look of pure affection but there was a hint of anxiousness mixed in.

"S-sh-sh-shego y-y-you…"

"Yes, Kimmie. I, Alexandra Marie Go, am truly, deeply, madly, head-over-heels in love with you." She grinned at Kim before switching her look to that of a serious one. "Before you say anything, I want you to hear me out first. That okay?" she paused to wait for a response and Kim nodded.

"Kimmie… before, when we were still enemies, I was already in love with you. I tried denying how I felt because you were a hero and I was a villain. We were on opposite sides and on top of that, we were both women. I didn't know if you were straight or at least bi and I was worried you were homophobic. I didn't want to take the risk of even admitting it to myself because I was, honestly, scared I'd accidentally blurt it out. I was scared you'd think I was disgusting or something; and still am actually. I quit being a villain because as much as I loved to fight you, I didn't want to as well. I know it sounds messed up but I… I just don't want to end up hurting you. I can melt practically anything with my powers so I got worried that someone might point it out and make me melt you. I couldn't then and I certainly can't now. I don't really know when I started to have these feelings for you. I loved knowing only I could keep up with you and only I could push you past your limits. I decided to join GJ because I really wanted to be closer to you, to fight alongside you. I was really happy when we became friends and I thought I'd be satisfied with getting to hang out with you."

She paused again, letting out a sigh."But I'm not. I want to hold you in my arms; I want to kiss your sweet lips, and to have hot passionate lesbian sex with you." Seeing the blush form on Kim's face, Shego let out her world famous smirk. "I want you and I want to know if you'd be willing to be my girlfriend." She paused once more, looking away, then quickly, with a nervous laugh, continued. "Heh…. You know, it's funny now that I think about it. First you were my arch nemesis, the bane of my existence, then you became my bestfriend, and now here I am, confessing my love to you. Man, I've got it bad. And here I thought I was the thief, yet you're the one who stole my heart."

Silence took over them and minutes passed before Kim spoke up. "Shego, the truth is… I've been in love with you for some time… But… I can't be with you." She said, shocking the green woman.

"Why? Tell me, Kimmie… I want to at least try to make this work. Please… tell me. Even though you feel the same for me, why can't you?" She said calmly but it was clear that she was confused.

"Because I love you… I want you to be happy." Kim hung her head low, turning her gaze away from the beautiful woman she so dearly loved.

"What the fuck?! I don't get it. What the hell kind of bullshit are you talking about?!" She asked, even more confused.

"I saw you this morning. I saw you at that café with that blonde woman. I've never seen you that happy before. I don't want to be with you if there's someone else who can make you even happier than I know I ever could. I want you to be with the person who makes you the happiest. Even if it isn't me..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second." Shego said, holding her hands up, motioning for Kim to stop. "Wait a minute. By 'this morning at that café with that blonde woman', you don't mean-" she was saying but Kim cut her off.

"Yes, Shego. I saw you with her. You were laughing and-" this time, it was Shego who cut her off by chuckling all of a sudden. She then laughed even harder as she held her sides, tears spilling from the side of her eyes.

"What the- What's so funny?!" Kim exclaimed, bemused by the laughter of her beloved even at such a serious conversation.

"Oh Kimmie. The blonde you're talking about… She's an old friend of mine. She owed me one and I just got her repayment. And she's married already by the way." She explained, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"But-"

"No buts, Pumpkin. I'm starting to think you don't really love me like you said."

"No. I do love you-"

"Then believe me. Trust me."

"I trust you."

"Close your eyes."

Kim did as Shego told her and closed her eyes. When she closed them, she felt soft luscious lips press on her own. It didn't take a genius to know that Shego was kissing her. After a few seconds of questioning if she was dreaming, Kim started kissing back. As the gentle kiss went on, Shego licked Kim's lips, requesting entrance. The red-haired hero complied. The raven-haired vixen then proceeded to enter her mouth. The two battled for dominance as their tongues danced in a mind-blowing kiss. Suddenly, Kim felt something cold around her neck. The thief pulled back, a smile etched on her face as she looked upon the dazed, blushing face of the young redhead. Kim looked down and saw she was now wearing a necklace. Dangling on the necklace was a green crystal. She looked back up at Shego with a questioning expression.

"That thing on your necklace is a crystallized form of my plasma. It's the reason I met with my friend this morning. I asked her to make it a while back. She's an expert when it comes to these kinds of things."

Kim was about to open her mouth but was stopped when Shego put her finger up to silence her.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, I love you and only you can make me happy. I'm only going to ask this one more time. Will you be my princess?"

"Yes." She answered, leaning closer to her new lover.

And thus their love was sealed with another breathtakingly, earth-shattering, mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

The two new lovers sat on the living room couch of the Possible residence cuddling. Then something dawned on Kim. She looked up at Shego, her eyes twinkling with a mischievous glint.

"Soooo... your real name is Alexandra?"

Shego looked at her princess then looked away. "Shit. I was hoping you'd forget about that." She said, pouting. Kim giggled in response and settled herself in between Shego's legs. She wrapped her arms around her waist and Shego held her tightly.  
"I love you." they said simultaneously, looking each other in the eyes and smiling. Kim rested her head on Shego's chest and Shego, in turn, rested hers on top of Kim's red mane. They cuddled on the couch for the rest of the evening; just enjoying the sweet moment with the person they held dearest in their hearts.

THE END.

* * *

**Thank you very much for those who've read this. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. And sorry if this was a tad rushed. Miyu wrote it while she was taking a break from dance practice last year and I've been busy lately and haven't had the time to add details and post this until now.**


End file.
